heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Edenia
Edenia is a majestic and lush preternatural magic world that is one of fictional realms within the Mortal Kombat universe. It is considered by many ages ago to be a "gem of a world" in comparison to Earthrealm as if this realm was blessed by the Elder Gods themselves. Description This amazingly vibrant world fertile world itself known with its rich and vast jungle-like green atmosphere (similar to Earthrealm in environment, semblance and even populace), and its idyllic slowly aging human-like natives identified as Edenians inhabiting there who calls it home. Also true is the fact that time and aging in the realm of Edenia is much different and longer than in all other worlds such as Earthrealm. Edenia itself also happens to be a feudal monarchy ruled by a royal family (including the late regal couple King Jerrod and Queen w:c:villains:Sindel, and their living biological daughter and royal heir Princess Kitana) for untold generations. This realm and it's people are under protection by the Edenian Guard/Edenian Knights (now also known as the Edenian Resistance, a just imperial army which the warrior spy Jade, Kitana's childhood friend, is a honorary affiliate and general of, and Edenia is said to be under the watchful eye of it's native deity known Lord Argus, a god who also held the divine title "Protector" for the care of the Realm of Edenia as too all other gods of their own realms including Earthrealm's Thunder God Lord Raiden. Edenians, a culture known for their embrace of civility and artistic expression are part of Edenian and it's way of life, are similar to Earthrealm's humans. Yet, unlike normal Earthrealmers, normal Edenians are said to be direct descendants of the gods, and therefore this would explain their very outstanding partiality with magic, have a much longer lifespan with a much slower age process (explaining the current milestones of both Princess Kitana and Jade as 10,000 years old). Edenia is known for its namesake wholesome desserts dubbed the "Edenian Pies", a rare delicacy lovingly treated by many people of not only Edenia, but also of other different realms, such as the despotic Emperor Shao Kahn's imperial militia whose guardsman who have a definite taste for that particular chewy goodness. There is undoubtly that since Earthrealm helped liberated Edenia from Emperor Shao Kahn's savage grip that the Edenian people see Earthrealmers as allies. The relationship between Edenia and Seido (also known as the Realm of Order or Orderrealm) is but questionable; though Edenians seemingly do consider the Seidan people including their military police force known as Seidan Guard to be an ally, yet the Edenian citizenry are fully aware of how authoritarian the Seidan civilzation can be at times due to their devoted desire for law and order. Because of Outworld's conquest of Edenia 10,000 years during Shao Kahn's repressive reign of terror, the two are definite enemies so long as Shao Kahn remains ruler. The only real attempt seen to make peace between them occurred during the beginning of Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold'', when Princess Kitana was in the process of trying to organize peace in the realm. Kung Lao's MK: Gold ending demonstrates the only sign that Her Highness' attempts at peace were successful. During Shao Kahn's magically crafted evil "daughter" Mileena, posing as Kitana, leads an invasion upon Outworld, eventually conquering the realm and creating an alliance between Edenia and Outworld. She ruled both realms as her "sister" until the return of her adoptive step-father Shao Kahn, upon which she immediately surrendered the throne of Outworld back to him in return for sparing her own life. Around the same time, Kitana was freed of her mind control and returned to the throne of Edenia. The majestic realm of Edenia is noted to be not only the home to the "Royal Palace" where the rulers of Edenia resides and reigns there, but also to the huge but forsaken "Edenian Ruins", a sacred temple-like overlook which is located in the realm's old Southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as to the very site the fabled Pyramid of Argus built there long ago under the clear reason of preventing the prophecized Battle of Armageddon that would possibly destroy all of reality. Known Edenians *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Locations *Royal Palace *The Living Forest (implied) *Edenian Southlands *Edenian Ruins *Pyramid of Argus Gallery The Royal Palace.jpg|The Edenian Royal Palace The Realm of Outworld.jpg|Outworld, a foreign magic world Edenia forcibly became merged with by its unjust ruler Emperor Shao Kahn centuries ago. Trivia *Its very name is a portmanteau of 2 words, the name " " (the beautiful holy Garden of Eden from the creation stories of ancient Abrahamic faiths), and the noun suffix " ", as in (one of Earth's 7 continents) or " (a place of pure beauty or a state of total happiness; a paradise). Category:Good Realms Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Freedom Category:Light Forms